Prince of the sun
by SailorSenshi15
Summary: Prince of the sun SEQUEL! yay! This is what Prince Andrew went through when his beloved Cosmos has vanished. He travels through time to find out what happens.


**Prince of the Sun**

Once upon a time, there lived a family on the moon. There was a queen, a king, and two princesses. One day, on the eldest princess birthday, Cosmos was kidnapped from her bedroom and was never seen again.

Meanwhile in the present, the final battle was begin fought. "Cosmos!" they yelled as they ran up to her. She was standing there staring at a Sailor Scout all in gold. Moonlight Knight walks up besides her looking at the scout in gold, "Who are you? What are you planning?" The gold scout laughs and answers, "I am Sailor Galaxia and I am about to destroy this planet." Sailor Vesta looks at Galaxia then over to familiar faces beside her, "Amazon Quartet! They are us in the past." The Dead Circle appears on the other side of Galaxia, "So we meet again, Princess Cosmos. Do you like what we did to your sweet little sister?" "But she is in the future with their majesties…" Cosmos stops, "The one in the future is not Galaxia, it's a Daimon." The Dead Circles smile without saying a word. "Uranus, you and the other outers needs to go to the future and protect their majesties and Small Lady!" The outers nods then runs to the future.

The Inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask came running up, "What can we do to help?" Cosmos turns to them, "Keep Sailor Moon away." Sailor Moon runs up, "But I want to help." Tuxedo Mask walks up then brings Sailor Moon back, "Trust her, she has her reasons. Cosmos, I will let no harm come to her. Inners help Cosmos and the others." They nod and moved up beside Cosmos. The Asteroid scouts got to their past selves and stopped them from fighting. The Starlights knocked Galaxia out without harming her. Cosmos and the Inners attacked the Dead Circle, but they were beaten

The Dead Circle fires an attack towards Sailor Moon, but Moonlight Knight steps in the way taking the hit then falls to the ground. Sailor Moon kneels down by him, "Why did you do that?" "Because," Moonlight Knight started as he sees Tuxedo Mask walk up, "if anything happens to you or the prince; Chibi-Usa, Cosmos, and Galaxia would be gone forever." Then he pass out, Sailor Moon looks at Cosmos, "Why didn't you tell me?" Cosmos looks at Moonlight Knight as she tears up, "Because the Dead Circle were close by listening."

She got up and regrouped with the Inners. They decided to try the Sailor Planet Attack. "Venus Power, Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power," The Starlights were standing beside Tuxedo Mask and they laid Galaxia next to Moonlight Knight. Just then the Outers came running out of the gates of time, "Uranus Power, Neptune Power, Saturn Power, Pluto Power," The Asteroid Scouts walks up to the Starlights and they joined the group, "Starlight Power, Asteroid Power," Cosmos motions to Sailor Moon to come join the group, "Cosmos Star Power, Moon Crystal Power," All of the scouts begin to glow, "Planet Power Attack!!" They blast the Dead Circle to dust.

When the battle was over, everyone went back to their own planets. As Cosmos, Andrew, and the Starlights were heading to the Sun; Cosmos vanished. Andrew turned around but he was too late, she was gone. "Cosmos!" he yelled then looks at the Starlights, "What just happened?" "Something must have happened to Small Lady," answered Star Maker. "Lets head to Crystal Tokyo," said Star Fighter as they headed to the Gates of Time.

When they came out of the gates, Chibi-Usa was there to greet them. "Small Lady," they said as they kneeled down bowing, "we must speak to their majesties." Andrew stops them, "There is no need and we know that she is unharmed. There must be another reason why Cosmos vanished." Chibi-Usa looks confused, "Who is Cosmos?" Andrew and the scouts looks at each other then back at Small lady, "Dos you know us?" she nods, "But you don't know Cosmos?" she nods again. The Starlights looks at Andrew, "Lets go see Usagi and Mamour. You guys stay here, I will go alone." Then Andrew heads back into the gates.

He arrived in the past Tokyo and headed to the temple. There the girls were talking about the battle as Mamour walks up. "Princess Serenity!" yelled Andrew as he runs up the stairs. The scouts turns around as Usagi steps forward standing beside Mamour, "Prince Andrew!?" Then they run up to him, "What's wrong? I thought you returned with the Starlights." Andrew kneels down out of breath, "Cosmos is gone!" The scouts looks confused, "Who?" Then Andrew stands up, "Why doesn't anyone remember her?" Then he goes back to Crystal Tokyo.

When Andrew returned to Crystal Tokyo, the Starlights were waiting, "So what happened?" asked Star Healer. "It seems that the scouts remember the final battle but not Cosmos." Just then Neo-Queen Serenity walks up with King Endymion, "Prince Andrew, I believe I found your Cosmos. She is in past Tokyo attacking the scouts." The scouts look at each other then run into the gates.

In the present, Kunzite was attacking the scouts as another was attacking Usagi and Mamour. Andrew transform into Moonlight Knight as he came out of the gates. When he saw the other figure, he just stood there in shock. He was looking at a 16 year old girl with lavender hair, a white outfit with rainbow colors, a white cape, a crystal on the locket, and a staff like Pluto and Saturn's. "It's her," mumbled Moonlight Knight then he yells, "Cosmos Stop!!" The Inner scouts look at each other then at Moonlight Knight, "That's Cosmos?" Then Moonlight Knight walks up to Cosmos, "I've been looking for you." She backs away, "Who are you?" Then she looks at Kunzite and he blasts Moonlight Knight into a building. Star Fighter runs up to Moonlight Knight, "are you ok?" Then she looks at Cosmos, "What happened? Why are you attacking the prince?" Andrew's transformation vanishes, "Princess Cosmos…" He starts to stand up but collapses from his wounds.

Sailor Moon kneels down by him helping him sit up then looks at Cosmos. Cosmos falls to her knees crying then grads her head. Kunzite walks up to her and was about to pick her up, but Tuxedo Mask throws a rose stopping him. Then Sailor Moon runs up to Cosmos, "You have to remember who you are." Cosmos looks at Andrew crying, then hears, "Don't cry, Princess." All of a sudden; she yells, "THAT'S COSMOS!!"

The scouts help Andrew to his feet then Cosmos runs up and hugs him crying. Kunzite grew angry and was about to leave, but the Starlights stopped him, "What did you do to our princess?" Kunzite looks around, "I did nothing. I found her alone and hurt." Then he vanishes.

Andrew looks at Cosmos, "What happened?" Cosmos looks at the ground, "I don't know. All I remember was Kunzite raising me." Andrew lifts her head, "we will go back to that night and find out." The scouts left so they can by themselves. Cosmos and Andrew walks into the gateway.

When the came out, they were on the moon kingdom. Cosmos looks around, "I remember this place." Andrew thought that they were at the moon kingdom where Cosmos lived, but then he saw Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. He pulls Cosmos behind a wall, "This is the wrong Moon Kingdom, this is Silver Millennium."

They were heading back to the gates, but soldiers surrounded them, "FREEZE!!" Andrew steps in front of Cosmos and transform into Moon Knight. The soldiers' attacks as Moonlight Knight protect Cosmos, but she runs away and right into Princess Serenity.

Cosmos backs away from Serenity, "Wait I wont hurt you." All of a sudden, Cosmos collapses passing out. Serenity yells for help and has the guards take Cosmos to her room, "Guard, please tell my mother that I will be late coming." The guard bows and leaves her room. Just then Prince Endymion appears in her room, "My Princess." Then he looks at Cosmos, "Who is that?" Serenity shrugs. All of a sudden, "Stop that intruder!" Endymion and Serenity looks outside as Moonlight Knight jumps up into the room. He runs to Cosmos, "Princess!" Endymion looks at him, "Who are you?" Moonlight Knight shakes his head, "There is no time and she is in danger. Serenity, you must leave at once." Just then a masked man runs in and tries to grab Cosmos, but Moonlight Knight stops him. "Protect Cosmos" then he and the masked man falls out the window. Endymion runs to look around then Cosmos woke up, "Moonlight Knight." Then someone screams and the three royal children run downstairs. There on the ground was Moonlight Knight, Cosmos runs up and holds him crying, "Andrew!!" Andrew's transformation goes down and says "Don't cry princess, no one is leaving you."

Then the mask man appears, but Endymion grabs him and removes the mask. It was Kunzite. Cosmos looks up as Andrew stands up even thou his injuries were severe, "You are the one who kidnapped Cosmos when she was a child." Endymion shakes his head, "Wait, Kunzite is my most trusted general." Just then the Kunzite Endymion was talking about walked in, "You called, my prince?" Then the Kunzites look at each other and the masked one runs into the Gates of Time. Andrew collapses on the floor due to his injuries. Queen Serenity uses the silver crystal to heal his wounds and sends them back to their time.

When Cosmos and Andrew returns to the others, Cosmos was sleep in his arms. The Starlights and the others run up, "What happened?" They went to the temple and as Cosmos slept, Andrew told them what happened. "So it was Kunzite," said Star Healer. Andrew nodded then looks at the sleeping Cosmos. "What are you going to do now?" asked Usagi. Andrew picks up Cosmos, "We will return home. Thank you everyone." Andrew and Starlights bowed then returns to the Sun.

Two weeks later as Prince Andrew and Princess Cosmos were on the balcony looking at the Moon and the Earth, "Andrew; when I vanished, why didn't you and the Starlights forget me?" Andrew holds her in his arms, "Because we were there the night Kunzite kidnapped you. That was when I was told I was to marry you and I wasn't too happy about that. But I don't care if our parents said we had to get married because I love you, now and forever." Cosmos looks at Andrew and they kiss as a comet flies by.

**The End**


End file.
